Talk:Brightflower/Archive 1
Cites/Refs Page numbers need to be added. Stealthpath[[User_Talk:Stealthpath |(talk!)]] 05:57, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Looks like it was done a long time ago. silver[[User talk:Silverdapple |'squid']] { eo !} 22:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Family I don't believe Blossomkit of ShadowClan was ever confirmed to be Brightflower's kit. If someone knows otherwise, please add in a reference. --Bramble My Realm 22:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I think its in Cats of the Clans (or Secrets of the Clans, i'm not sure) but I cant check right now as the books are with my friend. 14:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) No, it was never confirmed. I argee with Bramble, it should be removed. --Dragonfrost 16:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it ever says what her kits' names were. I know it doesn't in Into the Wild because I have the book right in front of me. Or at least it doesn't reveal them in the spot where the citation says it should. ---Rockpelt 00:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Blossomkit was born after Marigoldkit and Mintkit. Since she was born after them, which were Brightflower's last litter, she is another cat's kit. Peachdapple1414 (talk) 00:09, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Peachdapple1414 Blossomkit had a sister but it died shortly after birth ( a couple hours) Name is suppossedly icekit Well, I agree. I think Blossomkit probably belongs to another cat. Like the person said before, Mintkit and Marigoldkit were born before Blossomkit, and they were Brightflower's last litter. But, then again, the Erin's could have made a mistake, and Brightflower could have had one more litter, and in that litter was Blossomkit. I don't think Blossomkit belonged to them...She could had been one of Dawncloud's since none of her kits were mentioned (though I still believe she should had mothered Littlecloud). Can we have an Alt Brightflower, though if you ask me these two are not alike. The real Brightflower was described in the first books as black and white and I feel she was way younger than Yellowfang Maskedowl2 (talk) 03:45, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Place of no stars? Where does it say Brightflower went to the Dark forest? Mellowix (talk) 18:01, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :Check the reference, please. It's been revealed on Vicky's facebook page. :I don't think you should take Su's word for granted. Because how does this make any sense?! If Brightflower went just because she was mad at Yellowfang, that means that Ivypool would go to the Dark Forest for being jealous of Dovewing. :From how I view it, Su is just a fan who has no idea what she's doing and we should take her word with a grain of salt. Has Brightflower be mentioned as a StarClan cat in any of the novels?Maskedowl2 (talk) 18:59, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :We're not necessarily taking Su's word. We know for a fact that she's working with Vicky, and on that post she said that Vicky herself made sure those cats are canon. So if we didn't take that post as canon, we'd be going against the authors, and we can't do that. And no, she's not mentioned in StarClan anywhere, which is why a confirmation was only recently added. Pos Noooooo why is she in the DF!!!?????? She was a good cat -- Breezy1235 23:35, September 21, 2016 (UTC)breezy1235 Well we don't know much about her after the events of Yellowfang's secrect and there are quite a few time skips in the book as well. So maybe Brightflower could of done something is this unaaccounted for time. Also, after Yellowfang is exiled for so-call "killing" Mintkit and Marigoldkit, Brightflower become a bit insane. Mellowix (talk) 06:59, September 22, 2016 (UTC) But it says that Brightflower was dead before Brokenstar revealed that he was responsible...but she is alive and well and wailed. Maskedowl2 (talk) 00:40, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Dark Forest Resident Does she truly belong in the Dark Forest?Moonflower22 (talk) 17:16, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Moonflower22 She was confirmed as a DF resident, and Su has said that Vicky said they're there for a reason. 17:24, 10/16/2016 Added material I added some more appearences under Yellowfang's Secret, however, because I am new to editing Wikia articles, could someone add in the proper link to other articles? Dovestorm (talk) 11:06, October 27, 2016 (UTC)Dovestorm Into The Wild Allegiances Should we also add that Brightflower was in the allegiances in Into The Wild? Or is that not needed?Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 19:47, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Don't add it if it's not the case. If it is, then it's likely already on there. 19:48, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Is she in the DF? We will never know. lol Wolves howl at midnight but I howl at dawn. (talk) 00:45, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Kin Status In the kin status, it says that Brackenfoot is a verified StarClan member. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think Brackenfoot is in StarClan. Red (talk) 02:50, July 29, 2018 (UTC) it was left over from old citations that we had to get rid of. we must have missed it back then, but it's been taken care of now.